


You Are Not The Father

by sunshineandpeterparker



Series: Someone find this boy a father [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, a lot of comfort later on, probably more than a few medical inaccuracies, stalker man is an OC, the guy that took peter is kinda wacko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandpeterparker/pseuds/sunshineandpeterparker
Summary: Every time Peter every thought of getting a new father figure, this is not what he meant.Peter is taken by a man who stalked Peter his whole life.tags will update as the story proceeds





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school for Peter and the day just ended, meaning it was summer time. Peter was excited because Tony wanted to spend the rest of the day with him, Happy was about to pick him up and usually, he would be annoyed that Ned was asking him a bunch of questions, but right now he was super excited and fine with answering.

"So what are you gonna do?" Ned questioned.

Peter shrugged "I'm not totally sure, but he said he has some ideas for my suit."

"That is so cool, I can't believe you hang out with Tony Stark like all the time now," Ned's voice held uncontained excitement.

Peter smiled "Ya I know it's pretty crazy,"

"You are so lucky dude" Ned playfully nudged peter shoulder.

A car honk took them out of their conversation and Peter saw that Happy was there.

Peter turned back to Ned "Oh, Happy's here, I gotta go, Ned, I'll tell you about it when I get home,"

"Ok have fun!" Ned yelled as he waved goodbye.

"Thanks, Ned!" Peter waved back.

Peter got into the car and greeted Happy with a big smile on his face, and Happy started to drive.

"Hey kid looks like you're excited," happy greeted

Peter nodded "Yeah, well says he has some ideas for my suit, so that should be pretty cool,"

"Well that sounds fun and all but on another note, I thought 'Mr. Stark' told you to start calling him Tony last time you came over," Happy raise an eyebrow.

"Oh ya, sorry, just a force of habit," Peter smiled sheepishly.

There wasn't as much traffic as there usually was so they were able to get upstate quicker, and when they got there Peter quickly got out of the car and headed for the lab he knew Tony usually goes in.

"Thanks happy," Peter waved goodbye.

"No problem kid," Happy smiled.

Peter entered the lab and saw Tony already working on something already.

Tony noticed that Peter entered and he looked up "Hey Pete!"

"Uh hey Mr.," Peter interrupted himself with a cough. "uh I mean Tony,"

"Good save," Tony teased.

"Thanks," Peter smiled "what are you working on?"

"What do you think?" Tony gave a questioning look.

"My suit?" Peter asked

"Bingo! I'm just working on some calculations, and all that fun stuff. Care to join?" Tony pointed towards his work.

Peters face lit up "Absolutely!"

Peter and Tony worked on Peters suit for the rest of the day, enjoying themselves the whole time. Tony occasionally teasing Peter, then ruffling his hair right after. Peter making puns and pop culture references, Tony rolling his eyes at them, but secretly (while also very obviously) loving it. After a while they decided to sit down on the couch and watch wheel of fortune (Peter's suggestion) and would compete with each other. 'Somehow' Tony ended up with his arm around Peter and Peter slouched against him. They are covered in blankets and occasionally Tony's hand will find its way into Peter's curls.

The screen went to commercial break and Tony looked at Peter "Ok kid, I know you have to leave soon, but I wanted to ask you if you would want to spend a week or two of your summer here with me? I mean of course you would have to ask your aunt and what not, and you don't have to if you don't want to but.."

Peter sat up "Are you kidding? That sounds awesome, plus I'm sure Aunt May will say yes, she's really warmed up to you recently,"

Tony raised his eyebrows "That's good to know,"

"Yeah, so what do you think we would do for said two weeks" Peter slouched back down onto Tony.

Tony shrugged "Well, I'm not entirely sure, so think about what you might want to do, and I'll keep thinking, and we are pretty smart guys so, I'm sure we will think of something,"

"Awesome," Peter said as the show came back on.

Soon it was time to go, and Peter didn't really want to leave, and Tony didn't really want him to either, but May wanted to have dinner with Peter tonight, so he had to go home earlier than usual.

"Well, see you soon kid, text me about those two weeks," Tony reminded as Peter was getting into the car.

"Will do Tony, thank you for today!"

"Of course, I'm glad you had fun" Tony closed the door and Happy started to drive off.

...

"How do like your larb?" May asked.

Peter smiled in response "It's great!"

"Good. How was your time with Tony?" May seemingly more interested with the answer to her second question. She notices the role Tony has taken in Peter's life, it's a hard one to fill, and Tony seemed to fill the position perfectly.

"It was awesome, we did a bunch of improvements on my suit, it's pretty cool," Peter answered happily.

May grinned at her nephew's excitement "That's great Peter!"

"Ya, and he um…" Peter hesitated "he offered to have me spend two weeks over at the compound."

May quirked an eyebrow "Oh yea?"

"Ya, and I was hoping you would say yes, but you don't have to of course," Peter said looking down at his food.

May honestly wasn't surprised by the invitation, but she wasn't sure she wanted to have Peter out of their apartment for two weeks. "And what would you be doing for these two weeks?"

"We don't actually know yet, but we were gonna figure it out, and I was thinking of just telling you the details as we came up with them?" Peter shyly looked up from his food with the suggestion.

May felt like saying no, just because it was so long, but on the other hand, he was going to be staying with Iron Man, in a building with advanced security. "Alright honey, if you give me a legit plan, then maybe I'll say yes,"

Peter's eyes widened and she smiled "Yes! Thank you, May!"

May pointed finger at him "But you have to test me an update at least once a day, it can be about anything but I need at least one,"

"Yes! Of course!" Peter nodded his head.

May giggled at his excitement "Speaking of plans, are you thinking of doing anything with Ned?"

Peter remembered that he Ned were talking about plans in the morning "Oh yeah! We were thinking of doing a movie night, maybe some sort of marathon,"

"Sounds like fun," May was way more comfortable with Peter spending time with Ned because that was, well, normal. Her nephew spending time with Tony Stark was not normal.

"Yeah, we need to work out the dates for that too but-" Peter started but May interrupted

"Just keep me updated okay Peter?"

"Alright May," Peter said and went back to eating.

Finally, they finished their meal and Peter went to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, his spidey sense went off and it hit him like a brick. It overwhelmed him to a point where he couldn't even move, and then, the bomb went off.

…

May was sitting waiting for Peter to get out of the bathroom when she heard the bomb go off. She looked over to where the bathroom was to see that it's where the bomb exploded. Her ears rang and she had gotten some shallow cuts on her face and arms from the debris, but she didn't even notice.

"PETER!" she screamed, her heart pounding as she ran over to where the bathroom used to be. She ran through the flames and through the ruined bathroom. "Peter!? Where are you?!"

May heard a groan from her left and saw in the very distance a man dragging Peter into a car and she ran as fast as she could to get to him. "Hey! What are you doing with my nephew!? Hey! Get back here! Give him back!"

The car was already speeding off, leaving May behind, tears running down her face. Her knees buckled and she fell to them. "No no no no, this can not be happening," she stayed there for a minute wondering what to do when it came to her. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

…

Tony had been in his workshop working on his own suit when he got a call. He checked the collar ID that told his it was May that was calling.

"Hello?" Tony answered the call

"Tony?" Mays' voice was shaky and full of worry.

"May, what's wrong?" Tony questioned, his own worry finding its way into this mind.

"It's Peter, somebody took him, Tony, somebody blew up the bathroom and Peter was in it and they took him. I can't lose him, Tony, he's all I have and somebody took him from just like that, he looked hurt and I tried to get to him but he drove away, and, a-and I don't know what to do Tony, I -I just don't know, please...help me find him...please" mays voice was now reduced to sobbing.

Tony in the meantime was having a bit of a panic attack of his own.  _Peter was taken? By who? Did they know that he was spiderman? She said Peter was hurt, how bad?_ Tony snapped himself out of it when he noticed May stopped talking. "May, I'm gonna find Peter alright? I won't stop until I do. Why don't you come over to the compound, you shouldn't be alone right now, tell me where you are and i'll have Happy come a get you okay?"

"Thank you, Tony, thank you so much I'll text you where I am," May said quietly.

"Of course, I'm gonna hang up now, but Happy will be right there," Tony reassured.

"Alright, thank you, Tony," May sighed.

"See you soon," Tony was beginning to panic again, desperate to end the conversation.

"Okay," May hung up.

Tony failed to control his breathing, "Friday, text Happy the address May sends."

"Of course boss, and sir, you should slow your breathing, I believe you are experiencing a panic attack and you are hyperventilating," Friday warned.

"Huh? Oh...yeah ...I'll get on that…." Tony's last words before he passed out.

...

Peter woke slowly. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. He thought of the last thing he remembered, which was having dinner with May, and then he went to the bathroom, and that's when his spidey sense went off and...oh man, Aunt May must be worried sick.

He assumed that he was in the med bay because he felt the IV in his arm, but no annoying beep of a heart monitor and no hand holding his, or in his hair. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't a room in the med bay, whatever room he was in didn't look even close to the med bay, or any other room he's been in. The walls are light blue and there are star wars and spiderman decor on the walls.

"Mmm...Tony? May?" He didn't get a response, it was worth a shot.

He was slumped on a pile of pillows that slightly propped him up, and internally he was freaking out, but he couldn't find any control in his body that allowed him to get up. When he tried to move, the movements came slowly and even small movements seemed to take a much larger amount of energy than it should have.

He slowly looked down to find that that the IV line in his arm was secured by a few zip ties that went up his arm. He tried to take it out anyway. He lazily tried to grab at his right arm when he heard a voice and made a failed attempt to try and tug harder, but he felt so weak and the more he tried the more tired he got.

"Peter, I'm so glad you are awake!" Peter heard from the doorway to his right.

"Who are you?" Peter said quietly, he had meant to say it louder, but wasn't able to, just now noticing there was a thin device around his neck. It must have something to do with why his voice won't work properly.

"I'm going to explain that to you right now" The man grabbed a chair and moved to Peter's bedside. "Peter, I have waited to meet you personally your whole life, you have no idea. I suppose I should just get to it, so sit tight, it's story time." Peter had a terrible feeling about this.

"My name is Ryan, you see, years ago, not long before you were born, I had a wife, and oh, she was beautiful, and one of the most wonderful people you would have ever met. We tried for years to get her pregnant, and finally, she did. We were so happy, we had everything going for us, and then two months into her pregnancy she was caught in an armed robbery and got shot. She died and I had no idea what to do with myself,"

The man sighed, then took a deep breath. "One day I went to the park. At this point, I had nothing to live for. That was until I saw this family sitting under a tree having a picnic. They looked so happy, and their son, the little baby, was the cutest, sweetest baby I've ever seen, and they were exactly how I would have wanted my son to look and act like. So I followed you and your family home that day. I went back to your home regularly to check on you. When your parents died, I saw a chance to have you, but then you were taken in by your aunt and uncle. Then your uncle died, so I decided to finally take you as my own, you needed me to step in, so I put a plan to work and I figured summer would be the perfect timing since that gives you two months or so to get used this,"

"Get used to what? Getting kidnapped?" Peter was getting upset, who did this guy think he was? Peter already had a family, well for the most part, sure, none of it was biological, but first of all, May was legally his family and Tony was close enough.

"Peter, I've watched you your entire life, I know you need a father figure and I want to be that for you," Ryan smiled.

"No, no you don't get to decide that, okay? That's not your call," Peter tried to yell but he still couldn't.

Ryan didn't react much to the statement "You'll understand in time,"

Peter was getting upset "No, I don't need to understand anything, what you need to understand is that you can't seriously expect me to get some case of Stockholm syndrome and start calling you dad. You're not my father, I'm not your son, I don't know you, and quite frankly I don't think I want to. You're crazy. I'm sorry you lost your wife and child, but I can't be that replacement for you, I have a family, who will be looking for me by the way."

"And you don't think I've thought of that? There's nothing that they can track you to. You don't have your phone or your suit." Ryan replied.

"No it- it doesn't matter. They are going to find me." Peter tried to sound confident.

"Well, it'll a while before they do, if they ever end up doing so," Ryan started to stand. "Peter, I know you don't want to accept me right now, but I think we can get there,"

Peter rolled his eyes "I'd have to disagree with you on that one,"

The man sighed in response "Let's have you take a nap, you've got a head injury that needs to heal"

"No, just leave me alone," Peter didn't like this at all, he hated that he had no control in the matter.

The man was already putting something into the IV line "Sorry Peter, that's not up to you,"

"Ugh, no stop, I don't even know what else you are putting into my system," Peter argued.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ryan answered simply,

Peter's expression turned to one of confusion "Uh, yes, I absolutely do, it's my body,"

Ryan sighed, seemingly bored "And you don't need to worry about it,"

"That...really doesn't...comfort me much coming..from...you" The drugs started to kick in.

"Peter, just sleep for right now,"

"You shouldn't get to...decide..that," Peter was out.

…

Tony woke up to annoying beeping and an IV in his arm. He shot right up and took in his surroundings. He was in the med bay. He looked to his right and saw May staring at him, unsure of what to do. Once he saw May, it hit him. Peter, explosion, taken, oh no. He sat straight up.

"Tony, I think you should lie back down," He heard Happy say.

Tony shook his head"No, I don't need to, what I need to is find Peter."

He felt happy place a hand on his shoulder " Tony, just lie down for a few minutes,"

Tony began to panic once again,  _he should be doing something, he should be finding his kid._ "B-but I- I need to find-"

"Tony we can't find Peter with you having panic attacks and passing out every five minutes,"

Tony sighed "Ok, fine I'll lie down, but not in here,"

"Ok, fine," Happy replied.

Tony got check out of that med bay and they moved to a couch, the couch he was just with Peter on.

May spoke up after a few minutes "Who would take him? Why would they?"

"I don't know may," Tony replied "For all I know, it's somebody who knows that he's connected to me. They probably want money or something, and it's my fault for not putting more repercussions since we were getting closer-"

"Tony, do not blame yourself " May interrupted "You are the reason Peter is still alive. I'll admit, you weren't my favorite person for a while, but you gave him a suit, instead of pajamas, you are there for him everytime something goes wrong. I can't give him advice on superhero stuff, that's your job, and you've done a great job. It doesn't matter why Peter was taken, it matters that we bring him back. I can't do that either, not alone. I trust that you'll find him."

"Thank you, May, and I promise I'll do everything I can to get Peter back."

"I know you will."


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Peter woke up again, his head still hurt and it was still incredibly hard for him to move. Peter had to take a few seconds to remember what happened, he looked around the room and took in his situation. 

 

The man that took him has stalked him his entire life. Everything. He has seen everything. He knows he’s Spiderman he knows he like Star Wars and all the other nerd stuff he liked. It was incredibly unsettling. 

 

The man took much longer to come in this time than last time so he had to wait for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. For a while, he took in the room he was in, the decorations. He noticed there was a calendar in the room. It said it was Saturday.  After a while Peter was getting restless and tried to move, or get up, even tried to take the IV out again every once and a while, but it just tired him out. Eventually, he fell asleep.

 

The next time Peter woke up, Ryan was sitting next to the bed. Peter rolled his eyes and huffed, he really didn’t like this guy. 

 

“Well hello to you too,” Ryan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Peter felt Ryan had no right to be annoyed, he's the one that took him.

 

“I wanna go home,” Peter told him

 

The man smiled back at him. “That's not gonna happen,”

 

“It will, my family will find me,” Peter said, confidence in his town.

 

“Maybe,” Ryan shrugged. “but I'll just get you back, I’ll always know where you are,”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You can't just take me away from my home like this, I don't want this,”

 

“Peter, this is your home now, and you will learn to want it. Speaking of, I have a few ground rules.” Ryan leaned back in his chair. “One, you won't get any food or water until you accept we are family.” Peter's face paled. 

 

“Now, I recognize that it might take a while to get there so that it is giving you your hydration and nutrition at a minimal amount. Hopefully, you will find that giving in is for the better. Two, this is how you will go to the bathroom,”Peter's face was now gaining color back, and fast. “I’ve made a little mix of chemicals, that I’ve been putting into your system, to get you to keep still. As I'm sure you've noticed. You are going to need to go at some point, so, when you need to, I will lower the dosage, and you will get five minutes to go. I can control the dosage remotely, so once those five minutes are up, I will up the dosage again and bring you back to your bed. So, no escaping,”

 

“You can't just not feed me if you want me to live,” Peter tried to hide his panic.

 

“I can and I will until you accept this. Fun fact about me, much like you are your friend Stark, I'm a genius, I know what I'm doing, and I take the consequences into consideration” Ryan sat with pride to accompany the proclamation.

 

“You're crazy” Peter countered

 

The proclaimed genius shrugged. “I'm smart and you are just going to take longer to acknowledge that,” 

 

“You really don't understand what a normally functioning brain works like do you?” Peter sighed unhappily and looked to the ceiling.

 

“Alright, I think that's enough for today,” Ryan said getting up from his chair.

 

“I don't know how in the world you think you can walk into my life like this and expect anything positive out of it” Peter expressed.

 

How Ryan responded, he didn't expect.

 

“Why!? Because of that Tony stark?!” Ryan’s anger escalated quickly.   “You think he’s got you’re best interest in mind? If he did, he would've gotten you to stop being Spiderman by know. And that Aunt of yours seemed to side with Stark quite fast after she found out your secret,”

 

Now, Peter was getting upset. “Stop that, don't talk about them like you know everything, Spiderman is my choice and-”

 

Ryan interrupted. “No! no, you are a child, you shouldn't be able to go out risking your life every day,”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, he feels he’s been doing that a lot lately.“Oh please, don't talk about me like that, like I’m your child, or like you care-”

 

“I do care” Ryan claimed.

 

“Not like they do!” Peter yelled.

 

Ryan yelled back “No! You are mine now, you are my responsibility, my child! Nobody can take that away from me now! That Tony Stark is trying to take something that was never his to take in the first place, and your aunt isn't even your biological relative,”

 

That struck a cord in Peter. “Neither are you!”

 

Ryan crossed his arms. “This isn't the same!” 

 

“Your right, it's not, cause you kidnapped me!” Peter retorted.

 

“That's it, you need to rest,” Ryan said reaching for the IV.

 

Peter tried to keep his tears from building up.“No, don't do that and pretend that you care”

 

“I'm not pretending, ”Ryan told him.

 

“Doesn't mean what you are doing is right,” Peter was out again.

 

…

 

“Friday I heard you, and I'm telling you to run it again,” Tony spun around in his lab chair, screwdriver in his hand.

 

“Sir I've run it fifteen times now,” Friday mentioned to him.

 

“So why hasn't any of those runs found Peter” Tony questioned.

 

“Sir, I suggest using a different algorithm,” Friday replied.

 

“I've already used all of the ones I can think of. This one has to work,” Tony sighed defeated, fidgeting with his screwdriver.

 

“Sir nothing in these scans suggest the location of Mr. Parker” Friday told him.

 

Tony got upset and threw the screwdriver at the wall. “Why did they even take him!? Who even are they, and what right do they think they have to take a kid? May’s kid.  _ My kid? _ ” Tony laid his face in his hands.  “no ransoms, nothing to trace… Friday, start thinking of a new algorithm.”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

“Hey, Tony,” May greeted from the doorway.

 

“Oh, hey May, how are you?” Tony tried to calm himself down.   
  


“That's something I should be asking you.” she gave a soft smile to him.

 

“No, you should be asking how close I am to finding your nephew,” Tony told her.

 

“And your son,” May mentioned

 

That caught Tony off guard. It was how he felt, but, “I- I don’t-”

 

May rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Peter hasn’t been this happy in a while, and I can't think of anywhere else that happiness would be coming from.”

 

Tony looked away, “He might not feel the same way,”

 

“Oh, I think he does,” May walked closer to him. “So don’t drive yourself crazy, Tony, that won't help Peter,”

 

“But I can't just sleep knowing that he's out there, possibly hurt, very badly, in pain, or just scared out of his mind,” Tony hung his head.

 

May's face fell a bit. “I can't either, Peter is like no other, he deserves the best and gets the worst. He doesn't deserve this at all, and no matter what reason he was taken, you can't blame yourself. We need to find Peter asap, but we can't do that if you're exhausted out of your mind. Maybe you can't get a full nights rest, I can't either, but maybe just lay down,”

 

“I just can't stop thinking, every time I try to relax I feel like shouldn't be, ya know?” Tony tried to explain.

 

“Yeah. I know.” May replied. “Why don't you lay down while Friday is doing whatever you told her to do,”

 

“Shes almost did” Tony tried.

 

“How much longer with you take Friday?” May asked.

 

“Another two hours,” Friday informed.

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought” May grinned

 

Tony raised his hand in surrender “Ok, fine, but I can't promise that I’ll lay down the whole two hours,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a bit long to get out. My life got way crazy all of a sudden, but I finally got it out. it was supposed to be longer too, but I decided to use the other stuff for the next chapter so I could a least get something out. I hoped you liked this chapter! Comments help a lot so I know if it good or not! And also thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter they were all so great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay, I did it, I wrote another chapter. its been forever and I'm sorry but the school has been taking everything out of me lately. Anyway, I know the last chapter wasn't great and I don't know if this one was any better but since I'm on winter break I'll be writing as much as possible to get those chapters out to you guys!

When Peter woke again, he decided that he was definitely over having to sleep against his will. The next thing he noticed was the feeling of a full bladder. Peter rolled his eyes, as he felt his face heat up. He didn't want someone helping him go to the bathroom. 

 

He hated that Ryan had so much control in the situation. Of course, that was the point, and Peter hated it. The guy kidnapped him and then expects him to forget his painful past and start calling him dad. No sane person does that.

 

Ryan walked in a few minutes later and Peter dreaded what he would have to ask.

 

Ryan was smiling, his welcoming look deceiving “Hello Peter, how are we doing today?”

 

“I um,” Peter sighed “I need to go to the bathroom”

 

Ryans smile grew just a bit “Alright, let's go then, I’m glad you are starting to ask for what you need”

 

Ryan lowered the amount of whatever chemicals were being put into peters system and lifted and lowered Peter into a wheelchair. They went out into the hallway that led to the bathroom. 

 

Peter can't remember a time where he's felt as helpless as this. He's being wheeled over to the bathroom and he can feel the drugs just barely wearing off. 

 

When they get to the bathroom he is wheeled in. Then he hears the door close behind him. He's alone once again.

 

He can't find the strength to get up till a couple minutes later. When he finally does, he doesn't hesitate to stand up and stretch. It tired him out a bit but he didn't care. He hates having to stay still. 

 

He finished going to the bathroom as fast as he could so he could try and find a way out of the situation he was in.

 

He tried to pull on the IV but, although he had strength, it's not even close to a normal amount, let alone what his powers would give him.

 

He looked around, desperate to find an escape within the small bathroom he was in.

 

There was no escape but the door. The one Ryan was outside of. After a few more minutes he noticed himself becoming more tired. Ryan must have pressed the button.

 

Peter panicked, tried to fight it and he tried to think of something quick. Maybe he could climb on the ceiling. Peter put his hand on the wall and, nothing happened. It didn't stick.

 

What?

 

Peter tried again, but still, nothing.

 

At this point, Peter was having a bit of an internal freakout. _ I thought he just took away my strength. How did he? Why would he-? _ Peter thoughts interrupted when he felt his body go limp.

 

The door opened and Peter tried to scoot away but couldn't get his body to respond.

 

“There's no use, Peter, come on,” Ryan picked Peter off of the floor and put him into the wheelchair. 

 

“How? How did you get my stickiness to stop working?” Peter asked still confused and beginning to get upset. This man has no right to take something like that away from him.

 

“Don't worry, its temporary. It took a while but I will say, it comes with some, unfortunate side effects, but if you would just cooperate we wouldn't have a problem,” 

 

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

“No, no you, can’ just do that” Peters words starting to slur.

 

“I'm sorry Peter, but it was necessary, I'm sure you'll understand soon”

 

Peter wanted to respond but couldn't seem to make his mouth move anymore.

 

They got to the bed and Peter was lifted on to it. 

 

Peter couldn't stand being so helpless.

 

….

**_Mr. Stark?_ **

 

_ P- Peter? _

 

**_Mr. Stark! Help me!_ **

 

_ Peter! I’m coming! I promise, I- _

 

**_I'm scared_ **

 

_ I know Pete, I’m trying so hard, I just need a bit more time _

 

**_But what if you take too long?_ **

 

_ I won’t kid, just stay strong for me okay, I won't stop until I find you _

 

**_But you’ve stopped already_ **

 

_ What? No, I haven't, Friday is just- _

 

**_Did you give up on me?_ **

 

_ No! No, I would never, kid _

 

**_Then come find me, please_ **

 

_ I will- _

 

**_What if you never find me?_ **

 

_ Pete- _

 

**_What if I die_ **

 

_ I’d never let that happen _

 

**_It will be all your fault_ **

 

_ Peter, don't say that please I’m trying so hard- _

 

**_THEN FIND ME!_ **

 

Tony woke with a jolt. Taking in his surroundings, he’s on a couch and very disoriented.

 

“Tony?” he heard a voice from behind. He whipped his head around just to see May, who was looking quite concerned.

 

“Oh, uh, hey May,” Tony said, his joints cracking as he stretched.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked picking up on how disoriented he looked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine, I have to get back to work” Tony stood up and started walking towards his lab.

 

“Tony you’ve only taken a break for thirty minutes, last time I checked that doesn't add up to two hours” May argued.

 

“I made no promises to rest for the whole two hours, I just can't, I need to get back to work,” Tony continued to make his way to his lad. May not far behind.

 

“Was it a nightmare?” May asked.   
  


Tony stopped walking, his shoulders tense, “It doesn't matter”

 

May rolled her eyes, “It does”

 

Tony turned around, “I’d have to strongly disagree with you on that one”

 

“I’d have to say the same to you” May crossed her arms, her eyes daring Tony to challenge her.

 

Tony sighed “Look, May I appreciate the effort to help me, but my focus is on Peter right now, not me,”

 

“Tony, I get it, I’ve been having nightmares too, but at least you can do something” May dropped her shoulders  “If you think  _ you _ are just sitting around, how do you think I feel? My boy is out there somewhere, who knows what’s happening to him, and I don't have the tech you have, or even know how to use it. So I’m counting on you to find the only person I have left, and you can't do that if you kill yourself in the process, so please Tony, take care of yourself,”

 

“You’re right” Tony looked to the floor “but I’ve never been good at taking care of myself, how do you expect me to start now?”

 

“Well, I haven't seen you eat since I’ve gotten here, so why don't you have lunch with me?” May suggested 

 

Tony took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, relaxing his shoulders “Fine, but after that, I’m going straight to my workshop,”

 

May smiled “Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that long but I hope you guys liked it! Comment is very helpful and a great motivator :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I didn't take 800 years to post another chapter! Enjoy!

Peter woke to the sun shining through the window. He looked over to the calendar to see it was Monday. He's been here about two and a half days now, and he’s never wanted to leave a place more. 

 

One thing that Peter noticed today was peculiar compared to his other discoveries so far. His throat was sore, and his head still hurt. He hasn't had a sore throat since before the bite, and his head should have stopped hurting by now. He also couldn't help but notice that he was the slightest bit congested. Peter found it to be incredibly odd. He couldn't get sick. But then it hit him.

 

That stupid drug that’s in his system.

 

It made him sick, and it made sense too. Of course, it did, because it took away his powers. 

 

Wait no, Peter had always had a good immune system, so that didn't quite make sense either. He barely ever got sick before the bite, and most of the time in the winter, but its summer. Why would he be sick? But then it hit him again.

 

That stupid  _ stupid  _ drug in his system. 

 

Was this the side effect Ryan mentioned? It only made sense. That drug was doing who knows what to his body. The drug was most likely attacking his immune system and who knows what else, that stupid son of a-

 

“Morning Peter” Ryan greeted interrupting Peters thoughts.

 

“What did you do?” Peter asked, noticing a slight rasp in his voice.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

 

Peter was already annoyed “Why am I getting sick?”

 

Ryan gave a humorless laugh “Well, you are a smart one aren't you? I told you there would be side effects”

 

“So you allowed this drug to what? Attack my immune system? What kind of idiot does that and expects the person they are giving it to is going to stay alive?” Peter couldn't believe it, the man who wants Peter as his son so badly, is willing to kill him.   
  


“I wouldn't talk to me like that Peter. Didn't your aunt and uncle did raise you to respect your elders” Ryan’s face was stern

 

Peter gave Ryan a glare “I don't owe you any respect, you are making me sick, I could die,”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes “You are making yourself sick, there is a simple solution”

 

“Yeah you’re right, there is, you can send me home”  _ Right where Peter wanted to be _

 

Ryan sighed out of annoyance “I've already told, this is a cho-”

 

“No, it's not, it's not even close, I want to back home with May and Tony” Peter was getting upset, once again, and Peter has never wanted to yell more in his entire life. He never thought he'd be so upset about not being able to yell.

 

“May and Tony, of course,” Ryan said throwing his hands in the air “tell me, Peter, what makes them so special”

 

“Well, for one, May raise me-” Peter started

 

“And Tony too?” Ryan quickly interrupted.

 

“No, but he cares, and he has done a lot for me” Peter argued

 

Ryan scoffed  “Cares about what? All he cares about is his inventions or himself. Does nice things for you for what? Good karma maybe?”

 

“That's not true” Peter hated it when people talked bad about Tony.

 

“It is Peter, and you just can't see it” Ryan’s voice condescending 

 

Peter still could not believe what he was hearing “I'm not the one whos blind here, you are the one who has kidnapped a kid and is forcing them to be your son. Does that not sound messed up to you at all? Get it through your thick, crazy skull dude, I don't want to be here-”

 

“They don't deserve a kid as good as you, that stupid Tony Stark, he put some message into your brain that he cares, I hate that Tony Stark, he ruined everything, I swear I’ll kill him if I get the chance, he doesn't deserve you!” Ryan cried.   
  


“Oh, yea? And what makes you so worthy” Peter questioned

 

Ryan sighed pinching his nose “Look, Peter, I'm trying to be patient with you here”

 

“No, you are killing me, please, let me go home,” Peter asked defeated

 

“You have a choice peter” 

 

“It a pretty messed up one, I'm not gonna give into it,” Peter said, in confidence

 

Ryan shrugged “Your choice”

 

“And I'm standing by it, Tony is gonna find me, I'll just wait it out till then” Peter knew Tony was looking for him, he knows May is worried out of her mind and that even if for some reason Tony wasn't looking May would make him. 

 

Ryans face fell at the comment. His whole attitude changed and his eyes went dark. Wasnt the sun shining a few seconds ago? “Even if he does, I'll just take you back. I'll always get you back now that I have you. You may think I'm crazy, but I'm smart too, I got you here, didn't I? There's nothing you, that Aunt or that Tony of yours can do about it, you are my son now, and I am your father. Don't you see, I know everything you like, I know everything you've been through, we have a connection”

 

Was Ryan always this close to his face? Peter mustered up the courage to respond “Correction, you have a connection, I know nothing about you, and I don't want to” Peter was now more uncomfortable than ever, wanting to make himself smaller.

 

Ryan gave a very annoyed sigh and stood straight, glaring at Peter. Peter glaring right back. “You know what? I'm done with this talking back of yours, as a parent, punishment is necessary, and so it will start today, I will not tolerate your behavior, Peter, the truth is, the way I see it is that if you aren't with me, you can't be with anyone. I finally have you here with me, and we will have that connection soon, but for now, you need to learn not to talk back.”

 

Ryan reached his hand out to the device on Peter’s neck and hit a button. Peter tried to protest, but he wasn't able to speak at all. 

 

“That should keep you quiet,” Ryan said with a smile, now seemingly relaxed “I knew it might come to this, but I really wish it hadn't” and with that, Ryan had walked out.

 

And now, Peter felt truly scared for the first time since he's been taken. No, terrified.

 

…

“You know, you are almost as good as Pepper or Rhodey when it gets me to do things: Tony said with a chuckle after finishing his sandwich.

 

“Almost? What am I missing?” May asked jokingly

 

“All they need is to give me a certain look sometimes. It's beyond me” Tony grinned.

 

“Well, I'm just glad I got you too at least eat. I’d ask you to lay off the coffee a bit, but I'm also drinking coffee, so don't wanna be hypocritical.” May said taking a sip. 

 

“Ya, this is the one thing you can't convince me out of,” Tony said taking a sip of his own.

 

“Have Rhodey or Pepper ever tried?” May raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not yet, but don't give them the idea” Tony gave a joking glare.

 

After a couple minutes of silence, Tony sighed and looked at May and asked,

 

“You really think I can find Peter?”

 

May tried not to frown at his doubt “Look, I'll admit, I wasn't much of a fan of Peter spending so much time with you at first, but I’d be lying to say that Peter is happier than I could ever make him since Ben died”

 

Tony gave a confused looked “I'm sure that's not true, he loves you, you always make him happy”

 

“Yes, I know he does, but, there are things that Ben could give him that I was never able to, and now he gets a chance to get that back. He is so happy when he is around you, it's amazing, and I thank you for it because now I'm, not all he has left.” May said with a soft smile.

 

“Thank you, for putting your trust in me” Tony looked genuinely thankful

 

“Of course. Now, go get our boy back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its still a bit short, but I'm hoping I can make the next one a bit longer. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter felt worse today. His head hurt more, he's never been more congested in his life, and he’s started coughing. He's been hungry before, but never like this. He's so thirsty, his throat is raw and dry and Peter just wants to rip that needle out of his arm.

 

He thinks of what it would be like if May and Tony were with him. One of them would have a hand in his hair, both holding one of his hands. They would be comforting him, and Peter would feel safe and relax despite the discomfort he was experiencing.

 

However, that, unfortunately, wasn't the case. Peter was not comfortable in the least and he longed for the touch of May or Tony. He ached all over and he was scared. He wasn't safe, he was gonna die if tony didn't find him in time. Not to say he didn't believe in Tony, but Peter knew it's not easy to find someone whos been kidnapped. This guy that kidnapped him was supposedly a genius, and surely that didn't make finding Peter any easier.

 

Ryan walked in after what felt like and what probably was hours.

 

Peter was instantly uncomfortable. While he knew it was partially from yesterdays events, he felt it was from something else. Maybe it was the confidence Ryan still had when he walked into the room. Knowing he had the power.

 

“Oh hello, Peter” Ryan greeted. He walked over to Peters bedside and sat down. “I wanted to have a bit of a talk with you, you wouldn't mind, would you?”

 

Peter glared at him.

 

“Well great, so I wanted to see if you had a change in mind?”

 

Peter kept glaring

 

“Alright, I guess not. Look, Peter, I've been thinking. You've only changed who you live with under, unfortunate circumstances”   
  


Peter got a terrible feeling in his stomach, and he knew it wasn't from being sick.

 

“So I thought some more, and thought that's what may need to happen if this is gonna work”

 

Peter wanted to throw up. His heart was pounding, eyes wide and he felt light-headed.

 

“Peter, what I would like you to understand is that this is your life now, so, I’ll do what it takes to make you stay with me” Ryan sighed “which is, why I had to do what I did”

 

Peter stared at him with fear and tears building up in his eyes. 

 

Ryan pulled out a hologram-like structure. It showed Tony and May in the compound. They were talking and then a few seconds later a drone came in and next thing Peter knew, he was staring at the two dead bodies of May and Tony.

 

“Peter, I just need you to understand”

 

Peter was crying now. Shaking his head mouthing the word no over and over again. He couldn't believe it. No. May couldn't be dead nononono. Peter wanted to punch something, but curl up into a ball all the same. He refused to believe what he saw.

 

“Peter, listen to me” Ryan went to touch Peter’s face, but Peter looked away squeezing his eyes shut. Ryan sighed. “I'll give you some alone time, but I needed you to understand. This is your life now. You have to where else to go.” Ryan got up and left.

 

Peter continued to cry for who knows how long after that.  Considering he was partially dehydrated, his tears stopped flowing, but he was still a sniffling, coughing, hiccupping mess.

 

Peter was lost. He couldn't think, he didn't want to. This was a dream. It was, it had to be. It had to be.

…

 

“Yes! Yes!” Tony had a smile on his face. “It only took ten hours but I did it”

 

May looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. “You found him?”

 

“More like, I'm finally finding him in the first place” Tony started to frown a bit. “The lead will take about a day and a half to follow, and that's with taking shortcuts”

 

May went over to Tony and hugged him, catching Tony by surprise “Tony, I don't care how long it takes, you are that much closer to finding him”

 

“Yeah, let's just hope he can stand another day, poor kid”   
  


“I'll leave you be, but, Tony, thank you”

 

“Don't thank me yet”

 

“Too late”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, it wasn't longer, in fact, it's extremely short, but it's because I ended up changing the direction a bit, so i made this chapter in between the chapter I had planned to write. It doesn't change my original overall storyline, but in my opinion, it made the chapter and other chapters a bit more interesting, just cause it adds a bit of spice, but like, just a dash. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter had never felt worse.

 

He was burning up, he couldn't breathe through his nose and his headache somehow got worse. He was coughing constantly making his throat so raw, Peter wasn't sure if he could talk even without the device that kept him from doing so.

 

He was so beyond tired, his whole body ached and he wanted so badly to move onto his side like he usually sleeps to be more comfortable. His stomach aches as well, and Peter couldn't tell if it was because of hunger, or if it was because of sickness. Either way, the pain radiated making his already aching body, somehow worse.

 

Hours ago, Peter stopped noticing the tears that fell from his eyes. They simply blended in with all the other discomfort. He hated himself for being the reason May and Tony were dead, but he couldn't bear the thought of actually calling Ryan his father. It left Peter in a twisted battle with himself. Wondering if it would have been worth it to comply if it meant they would still be alive. It would've still given them a chance to find him.

 

“Goodmorning Peter,” Ryan greeted with a smile. Ryan had moved his hand to wipe some tears from Peters' face, but Peter used the little energy he had to look away. That didn't seem to stop Ryan. Peter cringed at the feeling of unfamiliar hands on his face. 

 

“Peter, I know it’s not the best situation, but I'm doing what's best for you. Tony Stark was never gonna love you as I do, and your Aunt May would never have been able to give you the life I'm going to give you. You’ll see Peter, it'll take some time, and you can be mad at me for however long, but sooner or later you will find, this is your life now.” Ryan sighed and continued.

 

“Anyways, since you are going through a bit of a troubling time, I figured I’d cut you some slack and give you some medicine because you are pretty sick.” Ryan pulled out a bottle and a medicine cup. “It's not much, but maybe it will help,”

 

Ryan poured out the medicine the put the cup to the boy's mouth. Peter looked questionably at Ryan.

 

“Come on, Peter. Really, I'm just trynna help,” Ryan tried. Peter hated how genuine he sounded.

 

Peter hesitantly swallowed the medicine, instantly feeling the burning sensation of the cherry flavored medicine. Peter coughed harshly due to the burn, struggling to bring in breathes more than he already was. Once the coughing fit was over, it left more tears running down Peter’s face.

 

The sting in Peter’s throat lingered as Peter once again felt the unfamiliar touch of Ryan's hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Yes, Peter longed for some physical affection, but definitely not from the man that just killed the only family he had left. 

 

Peters tears started to well up once again as he thought about May and Tony. The thought of never seeing them again… the thought of never being found. That broke something in Peter. Deep down Peter seemed to reject the idea that Tony and May were really gone. The main thought that plagued him was that Ryan wouldn't hesitate to kill them. He hated Tony with a passion and May was simply an inconvenience to him that he was happy to brush off his shoulder. They are probably dead, he thinks.

 

“Peter,” Ryan pulls Peter out of his thoughts, “I'm gonna be leaving for a day or two to get some stuff alright?” Ryans tone much nicer than yesterdays.“Are you sure you don't have anything to say to me?” Ryan asked.

 

Peter refused to make eye contact, making his answer a clear no.

 

“Okay, see you soon,” Ryan said leaving the room.

 

Once again, Peter was left alone. He’s decided he’d rather die than comply to Ryans demands. He knew why. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew. A parent is irreplaceable. At least they should be. Peter barely remembers his parents. He does, however, remember uncle, Ben.  The difference though is that with Ben, he didn't feel like he was replacing anyone. Ben was his family, to begin with. 

 

Tony, was not. Tony was, well, he was just a public figure that Peter looked up to. Just that, until Tony came to him asking him to fight in Germany. Then, a lot about his life changed. He and Tony became close. They cared deeply for each other, much like a father and son would.

 

He knew it wasn't technically replacing Ben, but he felt that he was.

 

Either way, he would've rather felt he was replacing Ben with Tony than with Ryan. 

 

He knows he sees Tony as a father. He knows that's why it's that much harder to accept Ryan’s demands. He knows it’s what killed Tony and Aunt May. 

 

So, considering how sick he was, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing for him to close his eyes and maybe, just possibly, not wake up again. He wouldn't have to wake up in a world where May and Tony are no longer living. He couldn't do it. 

 

He hopes he goes before Ryan gets back

 

…

A day later

...

 

“I need a med team ready to go the minute I’ve got his location,”

 

_ “Are you sure he even need medical attention” _

 

Tony sighed, “No, but I won't take the risk”

 

_ “Okay, I’ll have one ready to go” _

 

“Thank you” Tony replied.

 

_ “How long would you estimate till you have the location” _

 

“Less than two hours” Tony couldn't help but sound just a bit excited.

 

_ “I could've gotten a bit earlier of a notice” _

 

“Right, that's my bad, but you will still have it ready by then correct?” Tony asked

 

_ “Yes, Tony” _

 

“Thank you, Dr. Cho,” Tony said hanging up the phone.

 

“is that really the estimate?” May asked from the doorway

 

“Hmm?” Tony questioned.

 

“Is that how long it will take to get him back?” May asked the question clearer, seemingly excited.

 

Tony grinned, “Maybe even less, Friday and I have been finding new shortcuts left and right. I've got a really good feeling about this May”

 

May sighed, but of relief. “Me too”

 

…

 

Peter was pretty in and out of sleep. It was annoying, to say the least. He didn't want to be in pain. He didn't want to deal with the congestion or headaches, he didn't want to think. His body never seemed to let him rest no matter how badly he wanted to.

 

At this point, Peter was pretty out of touch with reality and had completely lost his grip of sense or time. 

 

Suddenly Peter had started to hear muffled noises. Ryan was back already? Peter thought. The noise got louder and he felt his body moving. Hands all over him making his pain worse. 

 

He felt his body meet fresh air and that when the realization hit him, he was being taken somewhere. Was Ryan takin him somewhere? Why was there so much noise? It was so quiet just a minute ago. 

 

Peters muddled brain decided to quiet for a few minutes. With the confusion making it too stressful, Peter agreed. 

 

That was until he felt an all too familiar sensation. The warm calloused hand cupping his face, another one combing through his hair. The warmth added to his fever was uncomfortable but too comforting to resist.  In fact, Peter used what little energy he had to lean to the touch. Still, Peter refused to believe. Peter knew it had to be some fever dream. Tony was dead. May was dead.

 

Weren't they?

 

He felt a pressure on his neck and then no pressure at all. Including an absence of the device around his neck. He also felt pressure on and off his arm until he no longer felt anything on his arm at all. The IV was out.

 

Why would Ryan take that off? 

 

Was Ryan even here?

 

The noise starts to quiet down to all but one voice. A voice he knew all too well. 

 

Tony.

 

Peter realized then that he had yet to open his eyes. So he tried to do so. His eyes were watery, making his vision blearier than it already was. He blinked slowly, his vision getting barely any clearer. Eventually, he could see outlines with a few details. Enough to know that Tony was staring at him with an urgent look on his face.

 

Suddenly the noise around his seemed to quiet just a bit. Enough to where he could hear that Tony was saying something. He saw the lips move but he couldn't seem to hear what Tony was saying.

 

But Peter wanted to know, so he used all his energy to focus on what was being said.

 

Peter got pieces “He lied...deo is fake...pete I need you to...please pete… ocus on my voice…”

 

Then, it was like he was pulled out of the water.

 

“Peter, I need you to understand that that man lied to you, the video he showed you was fake. May and I are okay. Do you understand me, Peter?” 

 

It took a few seconds for him to process. When he finally did, he didn't know how to take it.

 

His breathing picked up and his focus was lost once again. He shook his head, no, this couldn't be real. 

 

But he so desperately wanted to, so he did. He trusted Tony. He calmed to Tonys. reassuring murmurs

 

“Mmm, ‘ony?” Peter questioned, his voice remarkably raspy.

 

“Yes Pete, it's me, you have to believe me, kid,”

 

“Missed you,” Peter replied softly, his voice cracking.

 

“Oh Peter, I missed you so so much,” Peter heard Tony say. He felt Tony’s forehead on his, on his temple, one of Tony’s hands still in his hair, and he sighed in contentment.

 

Peter felt his vision blurring out again, his hearing fading out. But Tony was with him, he’d be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this took way too long and I'm so sorry. I got a bit of writer's block but also school is cruel right now. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Oh also, in case you are wondering why tony knows things that he shouldn't totally know, I'm not being inconsistent, it will be explained in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Peter was in the compound Tony had to go to the waiting room where he met with May.

“How is he?” she asked while walking toward him.

“He's, well, he doesn't look too great. He looks really sick” Tony explained.

May couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes.

“Oh, my poor baby,” she sat in one of the chairs. “ do you know what's wrong with him?”

“As of right now, no, but, we’ve got bigger fish to fry,” Tony hesitated, and sat next to May “ he, well, that man that took him, he made Peter think that we were dead,”

May looked at him with shock, “He what? Why would he do that,”

Tony shrugged “I don't know why we would. This makes me nervous about Peter's mental state.”

“I'm right there with you” May slumped in her chair. “do you have any ideas at least as to why.”

“Well, it would have had to have been some form of manipulation, most likely to get Peter to either do something for them or decrease his confidence in being found, somewhere along those lines, but I have no idea what the reason would be,” Tony interpreted.

“I guess we won’t know until Peter tells us, did you get the man who did this?” May questioned.

“No, actually, he wasn't there,” Tony said with a puzzled look.

May looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Ya, it's odd," Tony responded to her look. "And sickening, who knows when that guy was gonna come back. Peter was dying, was he gonna let him die?”

“Right now, I'm just glad we got him in time,” Tony expressed deflated.

“Me too,” May agreed.

They sat in the hospital waiting room for a few hours after that. The anticipation was slowly pulling at their calm state, eventually causing them to no longer be able to sit down. They started pacing the room, waiting and waiting until finally, Doctor Helen Cho came into the room.

Both may, and Tony walked right up to her, waiting expectantly for information about Peter.

“He’ll be okay,” Dr.Cho informed.

They sighed in relief.

“But he’s very sick." the doctor explained "He was given a drug, that one of my team members have taken a look at. The drug stripped down Peter's immune system, and he is malnourished on top of that. His kidnapper had given him the bare minimum of the nutrients he needed to survive. He still has the last remnants of a concussion, but it's minor, so he will have a headache at worst, so no need to worry about that,”

“How long will it take to get him immune system up and running again?” Tony asked.

The doctor gave a shrug and a sigh. “I'm not sure, but I don't expect him to be fully recovered in the next week, or so.”

It may have seemed reasonable for any other person, but Peter was no ordinary person. He should take maybe a day or two to recover from sickness at most if he ever got sick in the first place. Peter getting sick in the first place caused concern.

“Can we see him?” May asked eagerly.

“Yes but, his immune system is fragile, it's barely even there to begin with, so, to give his immune system a kick start, we've put him a quarantine capsule. It's giving him intensive care, but it will prevent you from making any physical contact to avoid the risk of worsening his condition.” Dr. Cho explained.

They went into the hallway, and Dr. Cho led them to Peters room.

They were a bit shocked, to say the least, at Peter's state. He was as pale as paper, and his eyes sunken. He had an oxygen mask and wires all over.

The only thing slightly comforting about anything in the image was any proof that Peter was alive. His chest was moving, the puffs of air on Peter's mask, his heart monitors beeping and the slightly flushed cheeks of Peter's due to his fever. A stark contrast to his pale skin, even though it was barely there.

May seemed to have to courage to move to Peter's side first. Sitting in the seat next to Peter and pulling it closer. Tony followed lead soon after, doing the same.

It felt weird not being able to make any physical contact with Peter. May knew running her hand through Peter's hair calmed him, made him feel safe; whether asleep or awake. Tony had recently learned as well. If Peter was ever tense, something as simple as putting an arm around his shoulder had him melting against your side.

It felt odd to merely sit next to Peter Parker — a usually bright and talkative soul. The quiet was almost haunting, the bed in front of them may as well have been empty.

They sat for hours, not talking very much at all. They watched intently, expecting those eyes to open and for his voice to be heard. It seemed as if it would never come.

A few more hours and Tony swore he thinks Peter might be waking. Helen assured them he's on heavy drugs to keep him sedated for the time being in the capsule. Meanwhile Tony tried to argue that maybe Peter metabolism was not being accounted for correctly, May's voice interrupts him.

The attention turns to Peter and his half-open, glassy, unfocused eyes.

“Peter? Buddy are you there, can you hear me?”

He got no response, and Dr. Cho explained that just because he opened his eyes doesn't mean he's fully awake, and will likely go back to sleep. And as if on cue, Peter closed his eyes again.

Helen reassured them, telling them that Peter will likely be off sedation within the next two days.

They waited for two and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel super bad for taking years to upload but now I'm on spring break, finally, I was on the verge of insanity. Not to mention I was hit with a huge writer's block with so many other things going on. Anyhow, as you may have noticed, I changed my username, and it cause I made a Tumblr and I wanted my names to match. So catch me on Tumblr @sunshineandpeterparker. also, sorry about the short chapter but I'm planning on updating more often. Thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

Two and a half days of waiting.

 

The constant rise and fall of hope whenever Peter opened his eyes just to close them again. 

 

It was when Tony was beyond sleep deprived that she used the chance to convince Tony to call Pepper to come back from her business trip. May had remembered Peter saying something about Pepper going to one of the most important business trips she’ll ever be on since there was a big deal in the works. Peter had said Tony had no intentions of disturbing her. 

 

Pepper had been able to get there on the end of the second day. To Tony’s surprise, and nobody else, she was more upset that he didn't tell her about Peter than she was about leaving the trip. 

 

The two continued to sit, and Pepper would bring them food and drinks so neither of them would have to leave. They all knew collectively that they should get up and walk more, but they also felt that anything could happen at any moment, so why risk it?

 

Halfway through the third day, Dr. Cho had declared him well enough to leave the quarantine capsule. Tony had requested that Peter be in his own room, if possible, and Helen Cho, the wonderful woman, took the time to make Peter’s room suitable for Peter to be in.

 

So there tony and May were, in a similar position as before, waiting. Peter in his bed, propped up by a few pillows, and an IV in his arm.

 

One could say that perhaps the positioning wasn't advisable, due to the familiarity of his previous situation. Too bad no one did.

 

…

 

When Peter started to wake, he was a bit panicked. It took him a second to think of the last thing he remembered.

 

Tony. 

 

He remembered Tony, and Tony told him he was safe. Peter didn't feel safe. He also remembered getting into a car, or something like that. Maybe it was an ambulance, there were a lot of voices. One of those voices told him that he was okay and May was alive. He believed them. 

 

This caused Peter much confusion when he felt that he seemed to be in a position no different than when he was in his kidnapper's possession. 

 

He felt a hand holding his, one on his upper arm and another one in his hair. ' _ A person with three arms?'  _ Peter thought. No, the one holding his hand was different. A gentle calloused hand. The other two hands were soft and small. They were nothing like Ryans.

 

The realization caused him to open his eyes. I took longer than Peter had expected but he didn't even need to open his eyes all the way to get the answer he needed. The blurry figures next to him saying his name attempting to get his attention.

 

“Peter? Peter, baby can you hear me?” That was May.

 

“Come on kiddo, open those eyes for us” and that was Tony

 

Peter was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that the blurry figured in front of him were proof that the only people he had left didn't leave him, they were there. Right there in front of him. Peter found that the only thing he could do was cry. Of joy or sadness, he didn't know, but either way, the tears that welled in his eyes concerned the two adults in the room.

 

“Peter, bud, are you alright?” He heard concerned Tony’s voice.

 

“Is he in pain?” May asked

 

“I'm not sure, Peter, can you say something bud?” Tony questioned him again.

 

“Alive,” Peter was all he could muster with a slight grin on his face, and suddenly the understanding washed over them. The moment cut short as Peter went into a coughing fit.

 

When the fit calmed May reassured him. “Oh sweetheart, yes, we are here, alive. I'm so sorry you had to go through that”

 

“S’ okay, not your fault,” Peter said, his voice still raspy. Peter then shifted to lay on his side.

 

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked.

 

Peter sighed “Tired, but I c’n m’ve now, s’ that's nice *cough*”

 

May and Tony took a moment to look at each other. Not long before they had been discussing when they should ask Peter what had happened. They decided they should ask if he is ready to talk when he wakes up. May volunteered to ask. “Peter, you don't have to answer right now if you aren't up to it, but we need to know, why did that man take you. You know you can talk to us, don't you?’”

 

Peter nodded, still looking tired.

 

“You don't have to right now Pete,” Tony told him

 

Peter shook his head and woke himself up a bit. “No, I- I should jus’ get it over with. He, um, he wanted uh-*cough* uh he wanted a son, and he was gonna keep me there till I accepted him as my, well, my father. He used this drug that didn't let me move, and it took away my powers, it attacked my immune system. He said it would all go away if I just accepted it but I couldn't do it, I just couldn't,” Peters breathing picked up “and then- and then he made me think you guys were dead and, it was my fault, I should’ve been more careful-”

 

May stepped in “Peter, no, it wasn't your fault. It was so wrong of that man to do that to you. And we are still here, right here with you”

 

Peter nodded slowly.

 

“How does he know about your powers?” Tony asked curiously

 

“He knows everything, he’s been watching me” Peter informed.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow “For how long”

 

“My whole life” Peter answered shyly before coughing again.

 

May looked back at Tony to find they shared the concern in their eyes.

 

Tony continued to question “He wasn’t there when I found you, do you know where he went?”

 

“No, but please don't go after him,” Peter told him with wide eyes. “please, he hates you, Tony, he hates you with a passion, and he’ll take any chance he can get to kill you, he's smart, like, really smart”

 

“And so were a bunch of other people I've fought, I'm still standing. Also, did you forget, I'm a genius” Tony reminded

 

“Name one of those fights you've gone into where you haven't almost died,” Peter said defensively.“ please I- I can't lose you,” 

 

Tony sighed. “Okay Peter, I won't, but you understand I can't just let him go free, don't you?”

 

Peter shrugged starting to get tired again “Cough* I don’t want to put other peoples lives in danger for my justice. It's not worth it, I'm here, I'm safe, and that's all I needed,”

 

Tony tried not to show how sad the comment made him. Peter was worth giving up the world.

“Okay bud, we can figure this out later, why don’t you get some more rest”

 

“We will stay right here honey,” May said, running her hand through his head once again.

 

“M’kay”

 

And so Peter fell asleep, everything just for a moment, at peace. A rough recovery ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the thing, this isn't the end, there's a sequel, its already up with a chapter. The storyline continues, but I felt like there was a shift in focus in the story that didn't pertain to the title of this story, so, yeah! Thanks for stickin' around! I hope you guys like the next part of the story, and I hope you guys liked this part for that matter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated :) Aka tell me if this sucks or not
> 
> my Tumblr is @sunshineandpeterparker


End file.
